Nakayama
Nakayama (中山, Nakayama) is a lieutenant in the Japanese Imperial Navy. Appearance Nakayama is a middle-aged man sporting a buzzed haircut with sideburns, thick eyebrows, a bulbuous nose, and a pencil moustache. As a member of the Japanese Imperial Navy, he wears their uniform. Personality Despite being well informed and speaking in a calm manner, Nakayama appears to be constantly worried as he is seen to be sweating often. Background In Meiji 35 (1902), four days after Commander Heiji Koito's youngest son, Otonoshin Koito was kidnapped, Nakayama, Heiji, and his wife Yuki Koito gathered at the Koito residence in order to meet an officer from the Japanese Imperial Army. When Yuki asked what kind of person he is, Nakayama replied that he is quite a clever fellow with proficiency in the Russian language, making him the only man suitable to the job of saving Otonoshin. Suddenly, First Lieutenant Tsurumi entered from the back door, surprising Nakayama and Yuki as he suggested that they close all of their curtains in order to prevent any leaks. Together, the four of them discuss how to rescue Otonoshin and Tsurumi believes that Russia may be behind the kidnapping in order to disarm Fort Hakodate and the Ominato Torpedo Division, which Heiji is in charge of. When Nakayama says that it feels like the kidnapping culprits should have sent some sort of threat by now, Heiji and Tsurumi heads out to investigate the Russian consulate. Upon returning to the Koito residence, they laid out a map of phone users with close range of the consulate and prepares to trace the kidnapper's call to their location. Some time later, Nakayama shows Heiji and Tsurumi a phone within the Russian consulate but thinks that the kidnappers could've called Heiji at his own phone. However, Tsurumi says that the consulate is easy to observe from a wide area of the city where they could see the three men inside with the lights on. Heiji sits down, saying that if the demands of the kidnappers are to render Ominato Torpedo Division and Fort Hakodate defenseless, complying with those demands will be the signal for Russia to move in for an attack on Japan which would lead to the start of a war. Nakayama listens nervously as Heiji states that in order to save millions of citizen's lives, there will be no other choice but to let Otonoshin die. As they prepare to receive the call, Tsurumi goes over their plan to rescue Otonoshin with Nakayama and Heiji. Just then, the phone rings and before Tsurumi can answer it, Heiji tells him that he will tell his son to die for the sake of his country, which Nakayama nervously commends him for. Nakayama listens on as the kidnappers demands the destruction of the destroyers and the fort and says that their message was exactly what they predicted. Tsurumi tells the kidnappers to put Otonoshin on the line to speak with Heiji and moments later, they hear a loud commotion coming from the other side. Tsurumi quickly asks the operator for the number of the line and they find out that it belongs to 144. Nakayama searches frantically through the telephone number regristry looking for the number, panicking that it wasn't on the list of numbers they had predicted. They find that the number belongs to an army training camp and as Nakayama rushes outside, he realizes that the call must be from Fort Goryokaku, six kilometers away from their position. Nakayama tells Tsurumi to send a signal to his men to go the fort but Tsurumi says that they do not know the number for Fort Goryokaku. They come to the conclusion that they must head there themselves on horseback, however the horses are too scared to go up the steep slope. Just then, Heiji comes riding through on his De Dion-Bouton vehicle and Nakayama is surprised as Tsurumi jumps on the back of the vehicle. Category:Characters Category:Male